


In The Morning Is When I Think About You

by honerva



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Adam/Shiro are married, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Keith/Lance are married, M/M, cuddles in bed, slight timeskip, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honerva/pseuds/honerva
Summary: fluff for the horrors of season 7!!





	In The Morning Is When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: callumuwu

It was almost funny, how many years ago they had been rivals. Drawn only apart and never coming close. Hands and lips would only touch in Keiths wildest dreams, one sided love was only rarely addressed, only when Lance had gotten into a fling with a girl. Keith would come home sighing and drawing blanks about why Lance Keith hates him so much, muttering gibberish up the stairs to his room.

 

It was a cycle of Keiths brother, Shiro, listening to him groan about how he hates the fact that Lance was doing this to him. Always giving mixed signals and being very confusing. Especially when they were just about to kiss and Lance makes a beeline for the gym out of the seemingly empty boys locker room, having Keith slide against a locker and groan.  

 

In Keith's eyes at that age, he’d never guess he’d be in his highschool lover bed all these years later with their hands intertwined and rings on their fingers. His husbands tired face sculpts into a smile of some sort, and Keith's heart skips eight beats at once. 

 

“Good morning, honey” Lance greets him with a soft chuckle at the end, taking Keith's hand and kissing the faint scars that lay upon his pale skin, pale pink rested on both of the men's cheeks, and Keith felt like his high school self all over again, pursing his lips with a smile and a chuckle.

 

Keith's heart raced at the sight of Lance, and how perfectly the pale yellow sun reflected onto his husbands skin and how it almost looks as if there are pools of sun resting on his collarbone. “You don’t even know how much I love you, darling” Keith replied suddenly and Lances eyes widened a bit in shock, not expecting affection at this hour. He smiled nonetheless, putting a hand on the others cheek and furrowing his eyebrows.   
  
“I think I do, honey, because I’ve surpassed that point. I love you so much more, Keith.” he could lay in this bed all day if he wanted, and he did indeed want to. Keith nuzzled into Lances neck and planted chaste kisses on his shoulder to his jawline, chuckling when Lance did and smiling when he did. He was so obsessed with his laugh, he was so infatuated with everything about Lance.

 

Once Keith pulled back there was a pause in which Lance just admires Keith with a dopey smile on his face, a moment also in which Keith has to take a moment to observe the way Lances eyes look, biting his lips as he stared into the ocean eyes he stared deeply into them as he jumped into a deep kiss after reciting their vows. Keith was melting as his husband playfully kissed his forehead and they stayed silent for a while, just staring and kissing each other. 

 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.” they said it at the same time, Keith covered his mouth with wide eyes, laughing at their harmony when they spoke. Lance smiled softly as he moved Keith's hand away, thumbing at Keith’s cheek. Keith's face lit up and did the same as Lance, thumbing at his husbands cheek as he pulled him closer for a kiss. 

 

It was soft and slow. Both men were savoring the time they had before they ultimately had to get up. Lance twinded his hands in Keiths curls, smiling into the kiss. When they pulled away for air Keith smiled as he breathed heavily and cuddled up close to Lance, arms around the back of his neck. Lance whispered praises and sweet nothings into his ear with little chuckles in between.

 

*****ADASHI***** **  
**  


 

Adam woke up only seconds after Shiro did, smiling once he saw his husbands beautiful smile in front of him. “You know, I missed you so much, even if I was mad at you.” he talked first. Shiro chuckled at the sudden comment, kissing Adams forehead.

 

“Good morning to you too, honey-bun” he said playfully as he got up to stretch and change, he had to go to the garrison and help the upcoming pilots and had to prep the MFE pilots for their dispatch into a new field in space. Adam groaned once Shiro got his shirt on, rolling over and tugging his lovers shirt and kissing his clothed hip bone lovingly.

 

“Babe, I have to go.” that was a half truth, the mfe pilots didn’t need him as much as he insisted and the upcoming pilots have a dozen teachers to show them around the school but alas, he insisted it was necessary. Adam groaned once more in protest for Shiro to stay. 

 

“Please? Ryan and James have the prep under control, and Walsh said he would fill in for the tour if you weren’t there…” he paused to think, he tried coming up with ways to cuddle in bed with his husband longer, “... I could make you breakfast in bed?” Adam raised an eyebrow in anticipation, a pause of silence led Shiro to mumbling a curse and throwing his shirt right off. This caused Adam to shout a “yay!” in triumph. 

 

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes right, baby?” he smiled thoughtfully as Shiro kissed all over his face, he pulled away and stood up, pulling Shiro's slightly baggier hoodie onto himself. Shiro nodded with an ‘I love you’ as Adam walked into the kitchen. 

 

Adam stretched with a groan, stepping onto the slightly cold tile of the small kitchen. He pulled out all of his materials and began to cook for his husband. He smiled at the thought of his life with Shiro in it, his heart raced as he flipped and stirred, thinking about all the firsts they have had together. Ultimately knowing his husband for almost 20 years, there are bound to be a ton of firsts between the two. 

 

For example, he remembers how a Shiro took him to an aquarium and showing him around, seeing Adams eyes light up as he talked about jellyfish and ocean life in general. Thats when Shiro knew he just had to get on one knee and pull out the ring, dark blue, Adams favorite color. He remembers how much he cried that day, he was even tearing up all these years later, thankfully they’re happy tears. 

He finished the meal, placing it on a stand and carefully bringing the food to his husband. He set it down on his lap and kissed Shiros forehead. He crawled back in bed with a tired smile and kissed Shiros temples.

 

“I love you so, so much.” Shiro said. 

 

“I love you so much more, my love.” Adam replied.


End file.
